Consumers in today's market often rent or purchase movies at various kiosks. However, security issues may arise when purchasing or renting movies at kiosks. For example, a person may rent a movie and then illegally copy the movie for distribution without paying the owner. This may cause the retail owner of the movie to be owed money due to the illegal sale of the copied movie. Thus, it may be beneficial for a system with content encrypted in such a manner that the content plays movies on an authorized unit, but non-authorized units will not play rented or purchased movies.